


[podfic] If I'm Ugly Then So Are You

by orphan_account, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin Family Feels, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kili's getting picked on for being 'ugly'."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If I'm Ugly Then So Are You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I'm Ugly Then So Are You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650868) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:14:39  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_If%20I%27m%20Ugly%20Then%20So%20AreYou_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
